Bloqueio Continental
by Lady Zara
Summary: Napoleão não era tolo. Sabia que aquele era Francis "França" Bonnefoy, a própria França incarnada na forma de homem. Além disso, ele sabia da paixão de Francis por Arthur, e como usar isso a seu favor. E para o inferno se alguém achava que Napoleão não usaria tudo que estivesse ao seu alcance para conseguir o que queria. (Menções a FrUk e a figuras históricas)


_**Bon soir mes amis**_

**Eis**** me ****aqui**** de novo, com ****uma**** nova ****fic**** FrUk ****para ****seu**** divertimento.**

**Avisos iniciais aos navegantes:**

**Hetalia não me pertence (se pertencesse eu seria senhora do mundo. Literalmente), mas sim ao titio Hidekaz. Esse documento não possui qualquer fim lucrativo. É apenas ****entretenimento**** para mim e para meus leitores.**

**Essa fic apresenta conteúdo inapropriado para menores de 14 anos (eu acho). Contém:  
- Linguagem vulgar e homofóbica (é uma fanfic de época, então, tem um motivo de ser)  
**

**Estejam devidamente avisados. ****(eu acho. Aff, é tão difícil colocar na classificação indicativa -_-)**

**Comentários após a fic, no Cantinho do Blá-Blá-Blá**

**Agora, sem mais delongas, com vocês, a fanfic.**

* * *

Francis simplesmente abriu as grandes portas do palácio sem nenhuma cerimônia. Os dois guardas, que deveriam manter a privacidade do imperador, vinham logo atrás, aflitos por aquela súbita incapacidade de cumprir com seu dever.

- Que merda que deu em você? – Francis foi logo exclamando, apoiando suas mãos sobre a mesa onde estava o mapa que o imperador estudava e encarando-o com um olhar azul intenso e furioso.

O imperador, Napoleão Bonaparte, sequer se deu ao trabalho de parecer impressionado com o drama ou com o palavreado.

- Senhor! Sentimos muito! – um dos guardas disse.

- Não conseguimos impedi-lo!

Francis continuou a encará-lo de modo penetrante, sem parecer notar que os guardas falavam.

Napoleão balançou a mão de modo apaziguador.

- Que isso não se repita. – disse de modo severo. Depois acrescentou – Deixem-nos a sós, garantam que não seremos incomodados e, desta vez, cumpram a ordem.

Os guardas bateram continência e saíram fechando a porta.

Napoleão se virou, ainda sentindo o olhar intenso e azul queimando em suas costas.

- Vinho? – perguntou sem esperar a resposta, já servindo duas taças.

- Responda minha pergunta.

O imperador caminhou com calma e pousou uma das taças próximo à Francis. Uma oferta singela de paz. Uma forma de dizer "Viu! Napoleão também sabe fazer a paz!". A outra o imperador bebeu com calma.

- Como posso responder, meu amigo, se não sei do que você está falando?

Apesar de estar agindo como se fosse senhor da situação, Napoleão não era tolo. Aquele era Francis "França" Bonnefoy, a própria França incarnada na forma de homem. Levou tempo até que Napoleão (naquela época Consul da França) entendesse e se acostumasse com a ideia. Porém agora, já há tempo no poder e Imperador da França, Napoleão Bonaparte sabia que seria tolice ser completamente contra as vontades de Francis, uma vez que muitas delas eram vontades do próprio povo da França.

A questão era que algumas dessas vontades pouco tinham haver com a França e mais haver com Francis. Muitas vezes essas vontades se misturavam e entrelaçavam de tal modo que eram uma vontade única. Entretanto algumas vezes eram diferentes, conflitantes. No geral era fácil dizer qual era qual (e felizmente para o imperador, a maioria delas era do primeiro tipo, o tipo que mais o favorecia). Mas havia momentos, como aquele, em que era difícil de dizer. Se fosse o assunto em que Napoleão estava pensando, ele arriscava-se a dizer que era Francis falando, não a França.

- Sabe bem do que estou falando! – Francis vociferou – O fechamento dos portos da Europa aos navios ingleses!

Napoleão quase revirou os olhos de modo arrogante. Era inteligente o suficiente para não o fazer.

Era óbvio o motivo de Francis agora.

Arthur "Inglaterra" Kirkland, seu quase amante.

Napoleão não conseguia deixar de pensar sobre aquilo com muito nojo. Como poderia a nação mais poderosa da Europa estar apaixonada pela nação eternamente inimiga dele? E pior:

Um homem.

Como podia Francis amar outro homem?

Napoleão achava aquilo ultrajante e nojento.

Porém, ah! O que ele poderia fazer?

Os idiotas Bourbon haviam tentado a todo custo reprimir aquela luxúria sodomita asquerosa e olhe o que acontecera com eles: uma visita da famigerada Madame Guilhotine.

Por mais que não era possível às vezes dizer qual vontade era de Francis, qual era da França e qual era de ambos, definitivamente não era possível dizer qual era a influência sobre os desejos de um sobre o outo.

Isto é: será que uma vontade em Francis poderia repercutir nos rumos da França?

Napoleão não seria tolo de descobrir aquilo do pior modo, por isso mantinha seu asco escondido.

O imperador sorriu de modo tranquilo e relaxado, tomando um gole do vinho.

- Estou chamando de "Bloqueio Continental"! O que você acha?

- Tem alguma ideia de o quanto isso é uma ideia de merda!? – Francis ameaçava começar a levantar a voz.

- Acalme-se, caro amigo, o que estou fazendo é para o bem do império. Para o seu bem.

- Pra o MEU bem!?

- Ora, Francis! Pensei que você fosse ficar feliz de não ter de guerrear mais com nosso conhecido Inglaterra.

Francis ficou em um silêncio conflituoso.

Foi difícil para Napoleão enxergar nos primeiros anos aquela paixão que Francis nutria por Arthur. Era o tipo de coisa de que se ocupavam as mocinhas de corte, não um general renomado e chefe de um próspero império. Porém Napoleão Bonaparte era um homem atencioso e perspicaz, duas qualidades muito úteis para um chefe de Estado. Quando percebeu aquele afeto repugnante de França para Inglaterra, ao invés de deixar claro o seu nojo, decidiu que seria melhor usar aquilo a seu favor.

Francis pelo menos tinha a decência de tentar esconder sua luxúria sodomita, mas Napoleão já estava no poder há oito anos e já conseguia ler várias das emoções que a reencarnação da França tentava esconder.

Se Inglaterra correspondia ou não aos sentimentos de França, Napoleão não sabia. Até agora, seus espiões e suas observações o levavam a crer que Arthur nutria por Francis nada mais do que ódio e desprezo. Entretanto, aquilo não impedia de usar aquela paixão pederasta para conseguir o que queria.

Os olhos azuis de Francis naquele momento refletiam um conflito interno, entre o que a França queria e o que Francis queria. Por um lado, não ter de lutar mais com Arthur era um presente, por outro, não teriam mais contato algum, para o bem ou para o mal. Francis não mais veria Arthur por um longo tempo.

Era aquele o momento do imperador atacar e explorar aquele conflito.

- Meu caro Francis!

Napoleão delicadamente conduziu Francis até uma das poltronas da sala e o fez sentar. Deu a taça de vinho na mão da França. Francis ainda o encarava de modo desconfiado e arisco, porém seu conflito interno ainda o impedia de encontrar uma boa resposta.

- Faço isso para o seu bem. – o imperador massageou os ombros de sua nação - A batalha de Trafalgar me mostrou que não podemos atacar Inglaterra diretamente. Ele tem sua força no mar...

- Eu disse isso para você naquela época, mas você não quis ouvir.

- Eu sei, eu sei, meu amigo. Deveria ter lhe escutado. Porém agora, depois de todas essas guerras, aprendi a lição: Não podemos atacar a Inglaterra diretamente. Não... Devemos sufoca-lo primeiro por outro lado. E qual lado melhor do que a economia?

O imperador via a expressão de sua nação através do reflexo em um dos espelhos decorativos da sala.

Vendo a expressão ainda conflituosa, ele continuou em um tom baixo e calmo.

- Imagine isso, meu caro: derrotar Inglaterra, derrotar Arthur, completamente e irrevogavelmente sem ter de disparar um único mosquete. Deixá-lo de joelhos, a nossa mercê... A SUA mercê.

Os olhos azuis de Francis faiscaram. Napoleão decidiu jogar sua última carta.

- Poderá fazer o que quiser com Arthur de joelhos para você... Absolutamente o que você quiser.

Era uma carta suja na opinião do imperador porque trazia implicações que ele considerava nojentas, mas para o inferno se alguém achava que Napoleão não usaria tudo que estivesse ao seu alcance para vencer a relutância de Francis e reconquistar sua confiança.

O olhar de Francis era faminto, e ambos sabiam pelo quê. A expressão era neutra, mas era traída por aquele olhar.

Napoleão já cantava vitória mentalmente e estava pronto para deixar Francis a sós com seus pensamentos libidinosos, quando Francis fechou os olhos e suspirou profundamente.

- Você não conhece Arthur como eu conheço. Fala como se ele fosse um homem comum de quem nós vamos tomar o negócio comercial.

Ele se desvencilhou das mãos do imperador e se pôs de pé. Esvaziou a taça de vinho com um único gole e encarou Napoleão com um olhar controlado e indecifrável.

- O problema, meu caro imperador, é que ele é mais que um mero homem. Ele é uma nação. Uma nação poderosa. Ele vai encontrar meios.

Napoleão não sabia dizer se Francis falava aquilo com o coração e testículos ou com a razão.

- Vou ter de discordar de você, Francis. Inglaterra é apenas uma nação e, como todas as outras, passível de ser derrotada por nós. Todos os outros grandes da Europa já caíram. Uma hora Inglaterra também cairá.

- Veremos. – Francis mantinha a expressão insondável – Muito bem, acataremos o seu "Bloqueio Continental" por enquanto, mas duvido que ele funcione.

Napoleão se irritou.

- Vai funcionar! Pouco importa a sua vontade pederasta, o Bloqueio VAI funcionar!

Os olhos azuis faiscaram por um instante, mas Francis permaneceu insondável.

- O senhor, caro imperador, esquece-se do resto da Europa e, mesmo com meus avisos, ignora que Inglaterra possa contornar essas adversidades. Não irei contra os seus ideais, mas me pergunto quantas vidas do meu povo a sua tolice e arrogância vão me custar.

- Moleque tolo! Não duvide de meus planos! Nós iremos triunfar!

Francis ergueu as sobrancelhas de modo céptico.

- Veremos, caro imperador, veremos.

E se retirou sem mais nada a dizer, deixando para trás um imperador que estava à beira da fúria com a teimosia sua própria nação.

Sete anos depois, sentado sozinho em seu cárcere na ilha de Santa Helena, Napoleão ria.

Estava completamente bêbado e ria para não chorar.

Não é que Francis tinha razão!

* * *

**Cantinho do Blá-Blá-Blá**

_**Bon Soir**_

**FALA GALERA! :D FrUkers de todo Brasil (e outros países que falem português), Beleza? ;D**

**Olha eu aqui de novo! xD**

**Eu não apareço aqui faz três meses e eu sinto muito msm çç eu tenho uma outra fic QUASE pronta, mas que eu ainda estou com preguiça de terminar x-x  
Tentarei terminar em breve.**

**MAS ENFIM, vamos falar da fanfic de agora.**

**Essa fanfic, "Bloqueio Continental", é a prova cabal do porque eu não presto mais pra dar aulas de história xD **

**Eu dou aula de história geral em um cursinho como trabalho voluntário e deveria estar planejando uma aula sobre Era Napoleônica quando um trecho da minha apostila se destacou diante dos meus olhos, como se estivesse escrito em neon, e BAN! A ideia da fic me atingiu feito um raio.  
O trecho é até bem inocente: "Todavia, ante o ostensivo desafio que ameaçava seus planos de colocar a Inglaterra de joelhos e inebriado pelas próprias vitórias, Napoleão passou a organizar uma ofensiva militar contra os russos".  
Porém eu sou uma FrUker: Qualquer coisa que tenha haver com França e Inglaterra e que inclua um de joelhos diante do outro me leva a ter pensamentos libidinosos sobre os dois xD**

**Daí nasceu essa fanfic que vocês acabaram de ler.**

******(Uma curiosidade da Fanfic: Arthur também ama Francis de paixão, só que as condições históricas não deixam meus bebês ficarem juntos çç)**

**Sobre a fic, eu tenho de falar que:  
AS OPINIÕES EXPRESSAS PELO NARRADOS NÃO CONDIZEM COM AS OPINIÕES DA AUTORA!  
****O narrador acompanha o ponto de vista de Napoleão, e por isso tem todos os preconceitos que a época poderia ter. **

**Pra quem duvida, leia minhas outras fics (todas disponíveis no nosso querido fanfiction-ponto-net):  
****- Romance de Guerra (M)  
****- Mad as a Hatter (M)**  
**- Bad Romance (T)**  
- An Odd Blessing (M)  
- Quebra de contrato (T)  


**Essa fanfic tb está disponível no meu Tumblr: wonderland-s-angel. tumblr. com (/) post (/) 82656917362 (/) fruk-fanfic-portugues-bloqueio-continental****  
**

**(retire os espaços e os parênteses. O Fanfiction-ponto-net é um fdp que não permite que eu poste um link aqui, não sei porque, aí tenho de fazer essas merdas. Se der vontade de explorar, meu Tumblr é ****wonderland-s-angel . tumblr . com)**

**Agradecimentos especiais a minha beta de emergência, Helô, por betar uma fanfic mesmo não estando no fandom (minha beta tradicional, a Lari, saiu de férias)**

**E obrigado a VOCÊ, leitor! \o/ por ter lido até o final com toda fé e paciência que a fic seria boa xD Se quiser comentar, perguntar, criticar ou elogiar qualquer coisa, use a caixa mágica de reviews :D ela está sempre aberta xD**

**Enfim, é isso xD**

_**Au revoir **_**e até a próxima o/**


End file.
